peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-20 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 40 to 36 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. Sessions *Crabs, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1982-04-21, originally broadcast 03 May 1982. No known commercial release. Note that this is not the Crabs who recorded a session in 1978. *Frankie Goes To Hollywood #1, recorded 24th November 1982, repeat, originally broadcast 02 December 1982 *Simple Minds, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1982-02-15, originally broadcast 01 March 1982. No known commercial release. *Roman Holiday, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-07-31, originally broadcast 17 August 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Best sessions of the year and the odd record *''File 1)'' *start of programme, intro *Crabs: Ask Me Out (session) *''edit'' *Simple Minds: Promised You A Miracle (session) *''edit'' *Crabs: Stalemate (session) *''edit'' *Simple Minds: King Is White And In The Crowd (session) * edit * Crabs: Love's Not That Great Really * Roman Holiday: Jive Dive (session) (not on recording) * edit * Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: Hold Me * Simple Minds: Sons And Fascination (session) * edit * Roman Holiday: Standby (session) (not on recording) * edit * Crabs: Rape Rap (session) * Frankie Goes To Hollywood: The World Is My Oyster (not on recording) * edit * Simple Minds: Love Song (session) * continues on File 2) * Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Krisco Kisses (session) (not on recording) * edit 1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 40-36 *JP: 'This is, in a sense, a new entry, though it's not a new record.' *40 (AT): Clash, 'Armagideon Time (7 inch-B side of London Calling)' (CBS) *40 (FF): Clash, 'Rock The Casbah (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS) *39 (AT): Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Jigsaw Feeling (LP-The Scream)' (CBS) *39 (FF): Jam, 'The Bitterest Pill (I Ever Had To Swallow) (7 inch)' (Polydor) *38 (AT): Joy Division, 'Isolation (LP-Closer)' (Factory) *JP: 'I was very very pleased to see this at number 38 in this year's chart, should have been higher in my estimation, but I'm glad it was there at all.' *38 (FF): Serious Drinking, 'Love On The Terraces (7 inch)' (Upright) *(Simon Bates trailer for Frontline, a current affairs programme.) *37 (AT): Sex Pistols, 'Holidays In The Sun (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks' (Virgin) (However, John appears to be playing a rather poor off-centre pressing, which thus could have been from the 7 inch.) *JP: 'Although you obviously don't agree, I still think that's their best record.' *JP: 'At number 37, very pleased to discover this.' *37 (FF): Cocteau Twins, 'Wax And Wane (LP-Garlands)' (4AD) *JP: 'One of my favourites of the year, I must say.' *36 (AT): Undertones, 'Get Over You (7 inch)' (Sire) *36 (FF): Musical Youth, 'Pass The Dutchie (7 inch)' (MCA) *JP: 'It would be sad indeed, I think, if they disappeared without a trace after that.' File ;Name *1) JP19821220_01.mp3 *2) JP19821220_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 5 & 6 ;Length *1) 36:20 *2) 44:01 *3) Part 5 - 0:20:23 *4) Part 6 - 0:23:29 ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?zcddnzckw2m *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?yuyynj3mwio *3) and 4) Originally shared via Yahoo Peel Newsgroup Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Shared